The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End is the fiftieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot As Ben and Gwen are with Kevin in his garage as he finishes making his car submersible, they are attacked by the Esoterica, who are destroying anyone who stands in the way of Dagon's return. They fight off the Esoterica with Ben as Four Arms and Gwen is able to capture one of the members with her mana, as they can't teleport through mana. Kevin interrogates him and they are able to find out that the Flame Keepers' Circle is planning to let Dagon into this dimension. The team go to the Flame Keepers' Circle headquarters and find out that none of the members are there. Ben transforms into Clockwork and uses his powers to show that they have all left to free Dagon. Meanwhile, Sir George is at the Area 51 fortress, rallying the Forever Knights to fight Dagon. When Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive at the location of the seal with the Rust Bucket 3, they find the Forever Knights and the Flame Keepers' Circle at war, and neither side is winning. Ben asks them to land the Rust Bucket 3. Ben tries to tell the Knights that he is here to help but the Knights refuse to listen and attack them. They force Ben and the team back into the Rust Bucket 3, and Ben transforms into Goop to fight them. After a difficult fight, they are able to defeat them, and Gwen creates a mana shield at the door of the Rust Bucket 3, which was not closed, to prevent the other attacking Knights from coming in. Gwen then senses Esoterica soldiers in the Rust Bucket 3, but still in between dimensions, watching the team without attacking. Ben convinces Gwen that they must leave the Rust Bucket, and Gwen uses her shield to push the Forever Knights out of the way, as her, Ben, and Kevin exit. Gwen uses her powers to point out where the Esoterica are entering this dimension, and Ben transforms into Fasttrack to knock them out before they can attack. Once that is finished, they proceed to the seal, but realize that they cannot move through the many battles occurring to get there. Kevin has an idea, and tells Gwen and Ben to follow him. They fight their way through, reaching several high-tech catapults that the Forever Knights are using. Kevin uses one to launch Ben to the other side of the canyon and he transforms into Heatblast in midair, and proceeds to the seal. Gwen then remarks in regret that she could have simply teleported him there. Sir George, Winston, and other Forever Knights are approaching the seal. As they get close, Winston informs Sir George that he will protect him. While passing through the caves in which the seal is set, they are attacked by Conduit Edwards, who fires an energy bolt at George while he isn't looking. Winston jumps in front of George and takes the blast for him. George turns around and attacks Edwards, who moves between dimensions for a while, firing at George. George is able to stab Ascalon through Edwards, killing him. George runs over to Winston, who tells him that it was an honor to be his squire, then dies. George says that Winston died not a squire, but a knight, and that his death will not be in vain. He runs forth to the seal. George reaches the seal and hears Dagon's voice. Dagon claims that he will rule this dimension and take over it. The seal cracks and Dagon lets out a minion of his, to destroy George. This turns out to be Vilgax, who has been fused with a Lucubra and reborn with Dagon's power. The other Forever Knights attack Vilgax, but he easily defeats them. At this moment, Heatblast bursts through the ceiling of the cave and lands inside. Vilgax then moves forward towards the seal and breaks it. though it remains intact and in place. The cave wall around it crumbles and reveals Dagon's Dimension behind it. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Dagon's war begins. *Vilgax becomes the Herald of Dagon and is merged with a Lucubra. *The seal to Dagon's Dimension is broken. Minor Events *Winston and Conduit Edwards are killed. *Clockwork’s transformation sequence is shown for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sir George *Winston (death) Villains *Dagon (voice) *Vilgax *The Flame Keepers' Circle **Conduit Edwards (death) **Esoterica *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Four Arms *Clockwork *Goop *Fasttrack *Heatblast (intended alien was Cannonbolt) Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *This episode takes place two weeks after the events of Solitary Alignment. Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic Category:Dagon Arc